


Conversion Attempt

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fibro Cecil, Fibro Kevin, Native American Cecil, Native American Kevin, POCecil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2055900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin tries to sweet talk Cecil to the Smiling God</p><p>Odlaws on Tumblr drew a picture of them here: http://odlaws.tumblr.com/post/92366493835/odraws-jathis-wrote-me-flanjoy-so-i-drew-their</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversion Attempt

“You should smile, Cecil! You should smile and let the Smiling God into your heart and your mind! It’s much better that way for everyone involved.” Kevin put on his best conversion smile as he said this, resting a hand on one of the handles of Cecil’s wheelchair, leaning in a little to look at the other with his black eyes. He knew that Cecil was a… reasonable person. Cecil would understand.

“Don’t touch my chair,” Cecil grumbled.

Kevin chuckled awkwardly, his smile wavering just a little at the corners. “If you accept the Smiling God; He can cure you just as He has cured me! You won’t have to walk with a cane anymore! You won’t have to worry about needing your chair! You’ll be just like everyone else,” he insisted, gesturing to his own legs in delight, hoping that this would convince the other.

Cecil looked down at the other’s legs and made a point of staring at the bloodstain slowly starting to form at his knees. He cocked an eyebrow, clicking his tongue softly before looking up and locking eyes with Kevin, narrowing his own ever so slightly at him. “Your knees are bleeding,” he noted.

“Haha…” Kevin let out a soft whimper that he tried to pass off as a giggle as he quickly let go of Cecil’s chair, standing up perfectly straight. The screws had given a small warning about him leaning on things for support this time and stopped as soon as he corrected himself. “Everyone needs corrections now and then,” he mumbled.

“There’s nothing wrong with me.”

“Oh but…”

“Go back to your Masters and tell them that,” Cecil snapped, taking hold of his wheels and turning his chair sharply, refusing to look back as he wheeled away from a baffled Kevin, mumbling curses to himself about brainwashed slaves.

Kevin watched as his double left. He couldn’t help himself. He sat so straight and sure of himself in that chair… He wasn’t afraid of anything and he spat in the Smiling God’s face at the mention of being cured.

For a brief moment; Kevin remembered how he had been the same way, using his cane and his chair when he needed them. He had even broken his cane over a Strexcorp soldier’s head during the Acquisition of Desert Bluffs. He had fought so hard and…

The screws in his hips savagely started to turn and he opened his mouth in a silent scream, arching his back briefly before struggling to control himself, whimpering an apology for such bad thoughts.


End file.
